1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shelf structures and more particularly pertains to a rack for supporting recording media adjacent to a wail surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shelf structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, shelf structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art shelf structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,292; U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,780; U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,206; U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,080; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,588.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a rack for supporting recording media adjacent to a wall surface which includes a first vertical member and a second vertical member securable to a wall surface, a plurality of shelf assemblies extending between the vertical assemblies for receiving and supporting recording media relative to the wall surface, and adjustment assemblies couple each of the shelf assemblies to the vertical members and permit angular adjustment of the shelf assembly about a horizontal axis extending orthogonally through the vertical members so as to position an upper rear corner of the recording media against the wall surface to which the device is attached.
In these respects, the adjustable angle wall mounted rack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting recording media adjacent to a wall surface.